xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zecro vs Oory
"Oory you've been acting so distant lately whats going on with you?" "Well you know some people change." Oory begins to walk off slowly fading away but before he could disappear Zecro grabbed his wrist. "Don't go running off again when I'm talking to you." "What are you going to do it about it?" He pushes Zecro with his right arm pushing him back. Zecro gets a hold of himself and throws a heavy blow at his chest knocking him back. Oory catches himself performing a few back flips getting into his fighting stance. "Oh well come on then you dirty bum." Zecro stood there watching him then disappeared appering in front of him holding him in a Muay Thai lock with his forearms under his shoulders. The planet they were on shattered into pieces and they were floating in the mist of space. Oory started to throw a barrage of punches into Zecro's stomach trying to get him off of him but Zecro did not let go. Oory then started to grapple Zecro pushing him forward yet Zecro resisted forcing him into a planet creating a huge crater. Zecro let him go breathing somewhat hard. "Look I don't want to do this anymore okay." Oory ignored what he told him flipping up with no scratches. The planet they were on was now dissolved. Oory appeared in front of Zecro throwing blows to his chest, Zecro refused ignoring some while evading the rest. Zecro now took the upperhand and found a opening throwing a devistating punch to his jaw. The battle stopped, Oory started to feel his jaw. "I'm sorry bro I didn't mean to......." Oory came back at him with more punches but they were easily evaded by Zecro. Oory then dove under him and grabbed him trying to launch him into the surface but Zecro denied using his strength too push him back. Oory then started to pick Zecro up but lost too much energy having Zecro falling on him. "Your a cheater Zecro I had you." "You love to complain don't you, you can never admit to defeat." "It won't be that easy." The two started to race through space on there feet throwing punches back and forth at each other, Zecro started to gain the upperhand so Oory started to flee but Zecro caught him with a shot to the back making him fall onto the ground. Oory prompted himself back up and started throwing more punches at Zecro in his stomach while Zecro followed. Their faces started to fill with a red hue. Oory stopped letting Zecro throw powerful blows to his abs starting to get irritated Oory roared releasing a explosive wave pushing him back. Oory held back his fist and came rushing to Zecro doing the same, they then clashed creating a huge shockwave destroying five galaxies. Zecro escaped the clash throwing a punch at the surface missing Oory's face because of weave he executed. Oory then unsheathe his sword stroking it at Zecro forsaken the blow he summoned his Indefinte into a staff clashing with him.